


suagr high

by sammys_lover



Series: halloween oneshot challenge '15 [9]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Lemon, Oral, Oral Sex, Oreos, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:51:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4964962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammys_lover/pseuds/sammys_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>October 9th:</p><p>spencer and the reader are working on a tricky case. that means late nights and crappy coffee.</p><p>it also means spencer's gonna need a little wake-me-up</p>
            </blockquote>





	suagr high

“come on, spence, we’ve gotta get going!” you half whined as you snagged a package of halloween oreos off the shelves of the pantry.  
“okay, okay.” He laughed, moving through the living room and opening the front door for you, closing and locking it behind you.

The two of you made your way to the car. You’d just been called to a case, which was disappointing. You and spencer had been working on decorating your apartment and making your halloween costumes. (however, spencer cannot sew to save his friggin’ life, so you did most of it.)  
You’d already gotten into the oreos, munching on them the whole drive over to the bau, sharing them with spencer.

***

The case was a very, very interesting one. Very intricate, with an amazing amount of detail to the crimes. It was fascinating.

For a while.

It was the middle of the night and you were on a sugar high from eating so many oreos, but you could see spencer was exhausted.

The small ohio police station was not very crowded, with the rest of the team sleeping on couches and such in other rooms, and the local cops out surveilling the streets, and spencer sat at a desk. His hair disheveled, and his eyebrows knit in concentration. He was reading a case file, flipping the pages every 45 seconds.

You strolled over to him, muching on a cookie, and setting one on top of the case file. He picked it up without taking his eyes from the paper. “thanks.” He muttered, biting it and turning the page again.

“you’re exhausted.” You stated, spinning around slowly in your chair next to him.

He looked up at you, chuckling at your childlike smile as you spun. “I am.”

You stopped spinning.

“Wanna take a break and…try to keep awake?” you smirked, popping another cookie into your mouth,  
He smiled shyly, blushing. “well, I suppose I do need to perk up a little.” He muttered, scratching lightly at the back of his head as he looked up at you.

You smiled after swallowing the junk food in your mouth. “one wake me up coming right up.” You said before sliding off the chair, onto the floor, and under the desk.

You trailed your hands up his thighs, moving to undo the button and zipper on his pants. He cleared his throat a little as you did so, and said something that made you panic.

“h-hey guys. I thought you were all sleeping.” he nudged you with his foot, but how could you get out from under the desk now? You could say, “here’s that pen you dropped, reid.” and come back up empty handed.

Or you could torture him a little.

The danger of getting caught never stopped you before.

You continued your advances despite his subtle warning, and leaned down close to his crotch, letting your breath ghost over him.

He kicked you lightly. Another warning. Yes, you knew how difficult it would be to try and keep a straight face while you sucked him off in front of Quantico’s finest profilers.

The team exchanged notes and theories about the unsub above you, the light buzz of conversation making this even more exciting.

You took his semi hard cock out of his underwear, holding it with one hand as you kissed the tip, making it jolt.

You wanted this to be quick, and got straight to work on him. You knew all his sweet spots and immediately abused them.

You sucked on the head, licking it like a lollipop as you jacked him of with the other, just barely touching him.

He was in the middle of a sentence as you did so, and his voice faltered a bit.

“you okay, reid?” asked Morgan from a nearby desk.

“yeah, I’ve just been up for thirty-six hours, forty seven minutes and twenty one seconds and I havn’t had anything to drink in a while.” He lied smoothly as you sped up your motions under the table.

You smiled, using your teeth to lightly graze him. He covered up a deep groan with a cough.

You took more of his length into your mouth, bobbing your head up and down, hollowing your cheeks.

He shifted slightly, bucking his hips into your mouth, his groans drowned out by hotch’s theories. 

Thankfully, no one was paying attention to reid’s apparent speed reading. He was most likely doing his best to hide his face, probably blushing bright red.  
One of your hands came up to cup his balls, squeezing gently as you sucked on the tip again.

Then that was it. He curled into the table, pretending to yawn as he shot his cum down your throat. You Swallowed it, puling off him silently, and put him back in his pants, re-zipping them.

You rested your head on his knee for a moment, the little bit of peace interrupted by the chime of a phone.

“we’ve got another body.” JJ said, followed by rapid footsteps and the opening and closing of doors. Reid stood as best he could, and grabbed your hand to help you up, kissing you. “how often do I tell you I love you?” he said brethlessly as the two of you followed the rest of the team to the cars out front.

“every day.” You smiled, grabbing the oreos off your desk before exiting the staton. You handed one to spencer, and bit a piece off the one in your hand.

He laughed as the two of you got in the car with rossi and morgan, driving off towards the location of the dump site.


End file.
